


Bonded

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel get married, and experience an angelic bonding wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk of Marriage

Dean lay by the side of the road, hands folded behind his head as he basked in the noonday warmth. The sun beat down upon the ground around him and he shaded his eyes as he stared at Castiel coming closer. He smiled at the angel, and waited for him to settle down beside him before lazily draping one arm across Castiel's lean abdomen.

Castiel smiled his mysterious, ethereal smile, before settling against Dean's body gently. The angel sighed and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead, silken lips lingering against damp, sweaty skin. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, feeling contentment settle through him, radiating through him from where Castiel's lips touched his head all the way through his body to his feet.

He'd never felt this way with anyone else before and he privately hoped he never would again. All he wanted was Castiel. He thought that their relationship was perfect, beautiful in unsullied contentment and easy companionship that transcended all need for sexual intimacy. Dean had only once broached the subject of sex with Castiel and knew that Castiel didn't want sex before marriage. Dean surprised himself constantly by being complacent with that, not expecting more from their relationship than intense friendship and mutual love and respect, and the closeness that those emotions provided.

He smiled at the thought of himself as he was before he met Castiel, of how much he'd changed and matured since staring a relationship with Castiel. He huffed a laugh at the thought of how little he missed sex, preferring the intimacy of mutual love and commitment they shared between them without anything more physical than kisses, cuddles and hand holding.

"Dean, what do you think about marriage?" Castiel asked, suddenly, deep voice breaking the silence between them and echoing Dean's train of thought, making Dean startle a little.

"Marriage? I dunno whether I have an opinion or not. Why d'you ask?" Dean asked, in genuine surprise.

"I was just asking," Castiel replied, yet there was something in his voice that told Dean there was more to what the angel was saying than what he was letting on.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" Dean asked, pulling away slightly and noting the sad look that suddenly passed through Castiel's eyes at that, as though the pulling away was a form of rejection.

"My apologies, I should not have even said anything," Castiel said, refusing to meet Dean's gaze awkwardly.

"You haven't even said anything yet, dude, or at least anything much," Dean pointed out with a huff of laughter as he settled back against Castiel's body.

"I just wanted to know why people got married," Castiel started, voice hesitant, and it was clear to Dean that the question really wasn't the one Castiel wanted to ask.

"I guess people get married because they love each other, and they want to spend the rest of their lives together," the hunter replied, still not really understanding where Castiel was going with this. "Or they ought to. I know a lot of marriages don't last."

Castiel nodded as though Dean had confirmed something for him.

"Why?" Dean pressed, when Castiel didn't say anything further.

"We love each other, don't we?" Castiel asked, hesitantly meeting Dean's gaze and the hunter noted the hopeful look held within their cerulean depths..

"Yeah, course we do," Dean replied, resting one hand against Castiel's cheek tenderly. .

"You know I'd never leave you," Castiel said. "Or hurt you."

"Dude, we've been together almost two years now. I think I'd know you're not gonna leave or hurt me by now. You should know I wouldn't do either to you," Dean said, beginning to catch a clue where this was angling and finding the prospect not so scary as he would have at first thought. "Hell, I haven't even been in a relationship for longer than a couple weeks before you, or stayed away from sex for so long."

"Do you miss sex, Dean?" Castiel asked, turning his gaze to the sky, lips tightening into a luscious pout that Dean ached to kiss yet held back from doing.

"Nah, not so much. There's only so much sex you can have before it starts getting boring. Besides, I have you. I think being with you is more fulfilling than random acts of sex," Dean murmured before he leant in to follow through with his earlier whim and to press a kiss against Castiel's soft, sweet pout.

Castiel purred happily, one hand raising to rest on the back of Dean's neck, long fingers rubbing through the soft hair gracing Dean's neck. The hunter finally pulled away, still staring down longingly at Castiel's mouth yet not moving in for another kiss. The silence stretched companionably between them, with Castiel breathing deeply against Dean's lips in warm gusts of air.

Dean finally broke and asked - "What is with all the questions, Cas? Do you wanna get married or something?"

Castiel took a long time to answer and Dean felt a little deflated that he didn't answer sooner. He found that he wanted Castiel to say yes, and even craved to hear the word falling from his lover's mouth. He'd never realized before just how much he truly loved the angel until he realized he wanted to get married to him and wanted the marriage to work and to last.

"Yes, Dean, I think I do," the angel finally said, blushing slightly as though he was frightened Dean would laugh and tell him where to stick it.

Dean stared at Castiel, now his turn to remain silent for a long time. Castiel tilted his head towards him curiously and saw the first hint of a smile spreading across Dean's face as the hunter thought over his words.

"Are you asking me to get married?" Dean asked, just to clarify what he already knew.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm proposing," Castiel said, firmly, emboldened now that he'd seen Dean grinning.

"Dude, this is so awesome," Dean said, laying back and laughing up at the sky.

Castiel watched him and his hilarity with a growing sense of confusion. Despite his long existence and his ever growing knowledge of humans and their behavior, largely thanks to Dean and his brother Sam, he still wasn't too well versed on all the intricacies quite yet. Even so, he still could tell the difference between derisive laughter and pure unadulterated joyous laughter. Dean was laughing in a purely joyful way, as though something had pleased him greatly.

"Do you not want to get married?" Castiel questioned, watching Dean roll about laughing on the grass beside him with a smile of his own spreading across his face.

"I never thought I'd ever say this to anyone, but hell yeah, I do," Dean replied, once he'd calmed down a little.

Castiel grinned suddenly at that, and Dean watched him, transfixed, unused to seeing Castiel smiling let alone all out grinning as he was at that moment in time. He couldn't help but grin back at him, before he leant in and settled in against Castiel's body, staring down at the angel's mouth gently. He finally claimed a kiss, felt joy pass through him as Castiel kissed him back and he sighed against the angel's soft mouth in satisfaction.

Castiel drew away before saying - "Why did you think you would never say yes to anyone's offer of marriage? Did you think no one would ask?"

"No, Cas, it's not that. I'm Dean Winchester. I just don't - didn't do marriage," Dean told him, correcting himself at the last minute. "Before now, that is."

Castiel nodded at that, smiling in pleasure at Dean's words, knowing that what Dean had said was true. He'd known of Dean's infidelity before their relationship had started and since grown steadily more serious.

"Now, we're gonna do this whole proposal thing properly, sweetheart," Dean said, resolutely, as he suddenly got to his feet and pulled Castiel up.

He watched as Castiel stood with his usual feline grace, making him seem clumsy in comparison, despite knowing that he wasn't so much of a klutz, not really. Castiel gave Dean one of his patented quizzical head tilts, as though his marriage proposal had been far from acceptable.

"I mean, a ring and everything," Dean supplied, gently. "You gotta have a ring, dude, to make it all official."

"I see. That would be nice, Dean. I want our marriage to be official," Castiel said, gravely, yet Dean couldn't help but notice the sparkle of amusement held in the angel's eyes at that.

"So do I," Dean said, with a nod.

Castiel merely smiled and remained silent. Neither he nor Dean spoke again until they were back at the motel room and even then, their conversation was consumed by food and a local monster roaming the woods nearby. Dean didn't tell Sam about Castiel's marriage proposal until some time later, when Castiel had long since disappeared upon angelic duties and the elder Winchester had plucked up the courage to actually tell his brother.

Sam had predictably been pleased for the happy couple and even offered to help Dean out with picking out a ring. Dean had initially felt the urge to decline, but instead graciously agreed to the offer, knowing that in his own way, Sam wanted to help him and Castiel and was happy for them both.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-tbc-


	2. Choosing a Ring

Dean stared through the window of the jeweller's shop, green eyes scanning worriedly over the racks of rings glittering in the sunlight. He sighed, rested one hand against the windowpane, before perusing the ranks of rings once more. There were so many to choose from and the hunter couldn't quite decide which one would be the right one for Castiel. He wanted the ring to be special, perfect because marriage was sacred, not something to be walked into blindly or merely on a whim.

He snuffled out a laugh as he squashed the thought of marriage being holy, because what could be more holy than getting married to an angel of the Lord? He snuffled again and startled slightly when Sam suddenly loomed beside him, frown creasing the younger Winchester's brow.

"Haven't you chosen yet?" Sam groused, trying to hide his amusement at Dean's perplexed, almost lost expression behind a mask of fake irritation.

"Does it look like I've chosen, dude? Come on, be serious," Dean groused back, drumming his fingers in irritation against the warm glass beneath his hand.

Sam sighed and finally relented a little, peering in beside his brother to stare at the ranks of rings avidly. Dean had to smirk at the typically academic way that Sam was staring, as though his brother were weighing up the variables of one ring in comparison with another.

"There's so many to choose from," Sam breathed, breath fogging the glass in front of him in a great misty cloud.

Dean snickered as Sam wiped the moisture away irritably before scanning the rings again. The elder Winchester turned his attention back to the rings himself, green eyed gaze lingering upon an engagement ring decorated with a cluster of vivid blue sapphires which matched the color of Castiel's eyes.

"Hey, Sammy, what d'you think of that ring there?" Dean asked, voice gruff and uncertain as he pointed at the ring in question.

Sam followed Dean's pointing finger and smiled at Dean's choice.

"I think that's fine, Dean," he said, voice warm.

"Are you sure? I want to get the right one for Cas," Dean asked uncertainly, fingers scrubbing through the fine hair at the nape of his neck.

"Are there any others you've seen that you want to get? A second choice maybe?" Sam asked, wondering if there was perhaps some kind of comparison.

Dean shook his head adamantly, before he said - "No, I think that one's perfect. It matches Cas' eyes."

Sam grinned at the sudden flush that colored Dean's cheeks at his brother's choice of words and Sam wondered if Dean had embarrassed himself over what he must have thought was a girly choice of words. Sam attempted to put his mind at ease by reassuring him.

"I'm sure Cas will love that ring, Dean. It does match his eyes, by the way," he said, softly.

Dean's sudden proud grin was a sight to behold and Sam remained on the sidewalk as his brother dipped into the store to buy the ring he'd picked. The younger Winchester waited, watching idly through the window as the store assistant retrieved the desired ring from the rack and Dean's beaming, happy face within. A small flicker of a smile curved Sam's lips at that smile, glad finally that something was going right for them for once.

He still couldn't quite believe the fact that his brother was getting married. He'd always assumed that he would get married, but never Dean. His smile grew as he thought of the way that Dean and Castiel were together, their gentle courtship and genuine affection that shone through with every gesture they exchanged and the way they held hands idly and exchanged long, lingering glances every so often. They seemed the perfect couple, close, genuinely in love and Sam was happy for them both. He was glad that Dean was finally making the move to make an honest angel of Castiel and finally settling down permanently with him.

Dean came out of the store, grin still stretching his mouth wide and a pleased glint to his eyes as he slipped his new purchase into the pocket of his leather jacket. He slapped his waiting brother heartily on the shoulder before he nodded at him to start moving.

"Worth every penny," he said, happily as he patted his pocket proudly.

"Good," Sam said, gently as he started to follow his brother from the store front to the Impala. "Now can we get some food, Dean? I'm hungry."

Dean snorted at that but agreed readily enough, as Sam knew he would. The day Dean Winchester turned down food would be the day that the world truly ended, Sam thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dean shuffled his feet uncomfortably in front of Castiel, knowing the words to say yet too embarrassed to actually come out and say them. He wanted the marriage too much to fuck things up now at this stage by sounding girlish and trite. He thought of the ring still nestled in his pocket and it added to his resolve. Then he thought of his earlier ease with talking to Castiel about marriage, yet shied away suddenly, now that it was time to actually propose properly. Castiel watched, waited, liquid blue eyes patient and wise, all knowing.

"Yes, Dean, I sense you have something to say to me," Castiel prompted, breaking the silence with well measured words spoken in his deep voice.

"What are you? A Vulcan?" Dean immediately asked without thinking, wincing at his own choice of words immediately.

"I don't understand that reference, Dean. What is a Vulcan?" Castiel asked, politely, head tilted to the side and a patient smile decorating his lips as he watched Dean's ever growing embarrassment.

"You know what? Never mind, Cas. You're better off not knowing," Dean muttered as he looked away, looking for inspiration and help from other quarters and receiving none.

Castiel remained silent and waited while Dean cursed beneath his breath, muttering something about a son of a bitch and goddammit. He watched as Dean slowly dipped awkwardly down to one knee, green eyes trained upon Castiel's left hand as though it contained all the answers the hunter needed.

"This was so easy for you, yesterday," Dean muttered with a shake of his head at himself.

Castiel remained silent and allowed Dean to take his hand awkwardly before staring down into Dean's eyes patiently, smiling slightly to try and ease some of the hunter's embarrassed discomfort. Behind the embarrassment, he could see some of Dean's steely resolve, as though the hunter desperately needed to do something and do it the right way for once.

"Cas," Dean said, slowly, shifting uncomfortably on an already aching knee.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, fingers curling slowly around Dean's palm securely, making a smile appear on Dean's face.

"We've been going out for a long time now and I've never pushed you into doing anything you didn't want to do," Dean started, before clearing his suddenly dry and constricted throat.

"No, Dean, and I thank you for that," Castiel replied, in response to Dean's earlier remark.

Dean cleared his throat again, before plunging on with the question he wanted to ask his lover.

"Cas, will you marry me?" he asked, quietly, slipping the ring hopefully onto the appropriate finger on Castiel's hand.

"Yes," he said simply, lips curling up into the biggest grin Dean had ever seen Castiel give.

His eyes sparkled brightly and creased at the corners, teeth shining in the light as the angel grinned properly down at the still kneeling Dean.

Dean blew out a sigh of relief, despite knowing that the answer was yes already. Castiel smiled slightly at that and watched as Dean struggled to his feet, extending one hand to help him regain his feet with one fluid motion. Dean looked down and smiled at the ring nestling gently against the angel's finger before he raised his lover's hand to kiss the ring reverently. Castiel watched him, lips parted and leaning into Dean slightly, blue eyes large and intense as he stared at his lover. Dean smiled at him, as he thought that once upon a time, he'd objected to the angel invading his personal space. Now he welcomed Castiel's closeness, bathed in his warmth whenever he was near, loved Castiel wholeheartedly.

He slipped his arms around Castiel's waist and rested his chin upon the angel's shoulder. He felt Castiel's hands resting lightly upon his back, felt the tickle of his dark hair against his ear when Castiel turned his head to press a warm kiss against Dean's cheek. The hunter smiled as Castiel snuggled into him. He wouldn't have classed either of them as being snugglers, Dean a hardened hunter, while Castiel was a warrior angel of the Lord, yet they were relaxed enough with each other that they could let down their guard enough to snuggle, to kiss, to caress and do other things that normal couples did.

Dean bracketed Castiel's face with both hands, and stared into Castiel's eyes intently. Castiel stared patiently back, gentleness reflected in his eyes and love that only Dean ever truly got to see. The hunter only hoped that Castiel could see the same things in his eyes, could read how Dean felt inside.

"Ya know I love you right, Cas?" Dean asked, seriously.

Castiel's eyes flickered down towards Dean's ring gracing his finger before resting his intent gaze upon the hunter's face.

"You just asked me to marry you. Of course I know you love me," Castiel replied, with a soft smile to temper his apparent sarcasm. "As I love you."

Dean smirked at that before leaning in to kiss Castiel once more, lips pressing gently together. They were still kissing when Sam crept back in, moving silently through the room and smiling when he saw the ring on Castiel's finger. The younger Winchester nodded to himself in pride before slipping from the room again once he'd retrieved his laptop, deciding to take it outside to give the couple an extended sense of privacy. He knew they'd join him, given enough time and he was patient enough to wait for them. They had some time to kill before heading off to Bobby's after all ...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-tbc-


	3. Wedding Plans

"So, when's the wedding?" Bobby asked, later that day, staring down at Castiel's ring, a fatherly expression in his gaze as he glanced up at Dean.

"A few weeks time," Dean replied, as Castiel stared at him intently, lips parted slightly in the heat of the room.

"Have you sorted anything out? Priest? Church? Wedding dress?" and Bobby gave Dean a pointed look.

"I ain't wearing no wedding dress, Bobby," Dean predictably replied, indignantly. "And neither is Cas."

Bobby's face split into a grin at that, chuckles splitting the air as he shook his head over the idjit boy and his sense of pride over a mere joke. Dean maintained his indignant pose despite the amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes and the deep chuckles that came from Castiel's direction.

"We're both wearing suits, Bobby, not dresses," Castiel supplied, in defense of his future husband, laying one hand on Dean's indignant shoulder.

"Thank you, Cas; it's nice to know someone's on my side here," Dean immediately said as he drew Castiel into a slight hug.

"Of course. Why would I not be on my husband's side?" Castiel replied, chuckles still falling from between his lips.

"Jesus Christ, you guys, why don't you get a room?" Sam groused as he walked past the conferring trio to get a beer from the kitchen.

"Don't be so crass, Sammy. Not until the wedding night," Dean said, shock palpable in his voice. "Our relationship is much more than just sex, you know."

"Okay, Dean, who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother? That's the first time I've ever heard you say something was better than sex," Sam said, feigning shock and a stagger.

"That was before Cas," Dean said, immediately.

Castiel leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's cheek, before saying - "Thank you, Dean."

Bobby awwwed loudly and chuckled at the couple as Dean smiled at the angel, one arm wrapped around his lover's waist securely. Bobby grinned at Sam, as the lovers stared silently at one another, seemingly conferring without words, before the younger Winchester broke the silence.

"So where is the wedding taking place anyway?" Sam asked, changing the subject slightly.

"I thought maybe we'd have the wedding here, actually, if that's alright with you, Bobby," Dean said, turning to face the elder hunter hopefully

"No. you can't, Dean," Bobby asked, trying for indignation, but falling far short behind a happy grin.

"Bobby," Dean said, in disgust.

"Ya idjit, of course you can," the elder hunter said. "Be nice to get some happiness around here for a change."

They fell silent at that, thinking over all that happened over the course of the past couple years alone. They'd each been through so much, both separately and as a team, yet still they knew they couldn't escape their responsibilities. Conversation drifted away from the impending wedding and back to the current case they were working on.

Dean thought as they were talking that it really did seem as though there was no rest for the wicked ...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean asked later that day, as Castiel watched the hunter carefully washing his car.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, deep voice patient, yet curious at what Dean was about to ask him.

"There's something Bobby said earlier, about the wedding taking place here. I wondered - how are we gonna get married? Are we gonna get a priest?" Dean asked, stopping his administrations on his car to stare at his lover curiously.

"Priest? No. I was hoping we'd have an angelic wedding," Castiel said, hopefully, large blue eyes staring liquidly at Dean. "If that's alright with you, Dean?"

The angel looked so hopeful, turning a puppy eyed gaze onto Dean as though the hunter really needed to be pleaded with and Dean's heart melted. He never could resist it when Sam had looked at him the same way when they were growing up and Castiel was no different. Privately Dean thought that Castiel beat Sam at the puppy eyed look hands down. Must be his angelic nature shining through, Dean thought.

Already on the verge of giving in, without ever finding out just what an angelic marriage entailed, Dean still asked - "Oh yeah? What's an angelic wedding about then?"

Castiel blinked, then said - "We let our souls unite and bind together, therefore merging ourselves in one another. Our souls become bound, married together."

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean you're gonna have to climb up inside me?" Dean asked, squashing down the tiniest bit of horror at the news.

"Yes, Dean. I am not Michael. I am not looking to ride you, I only want to get married," Castiel reassured him, guessing at the reason for Dean's initial reluctance.

"I know that, sweetheart; I just - give me some time, to think on that, will you? It's just a bit unexpected," Dean said, before turning away, slapping his sponge onto the hood of his Impala resolutely.

Castiel remained spookily silent and Dean looked over his shoulder at him. The angel hadn't moved as Dean had expected; instead, what he was doing was far worse. He was staring at Dean's back, eyes larger still, as though pleading silently with Dean to agree with him even though Dean had his back turned.

The hunter sighed and stopped washing his car, to walk towards his lover wearily. Castiel looked slightly hopeful, and smiled at the look in Dean's eyes as though the hunter had already agreed without ever saying a word.

"It won't hurt, will it?" Dean asked, wearily.

"No, Dean. The process is spiritual and beautiful; it doesn't hurt a bit. I won't ride you, I promise," Castiel reiterated, as though that was the most important thing to him right then.

"I know you won't ride me, sweetheart. I trust you not to do that," Dean replied, drawing Castiel into his arms and stroking his back when he felt the angel fold into him willingly. "It's just really scary to me, to think you're gonna be inside me, knowing everything. I don't want you seeing anything that will make you change your mind about me and scare you off."

"I have seen you in Hell Dean. I re-built you and saw everything there was to know about you then. I am still here," Castiel said, stoutly. "I still wish to marry you."

Dean chuckled against the angel's soft, dark hair, enjoying his closeness for the briefest of moments, a sigh ruffling against the angel's ear. He felt Castiel's tender hands rest hopefully against his back, and felt the tension in his lover's body as he waited.

"You know what? You're right," the hunter said, softly. "I'd be stupid to think you didn't know everything, yet still you're here. Dude, if you want a Vulcan mind meld, then we'll have a Vulcan mind meld, okay?"

Castiel sighed noisily and Dean laughed at him, rubbing his back gently as he nuzzled the angel's neck.

"I know you didn't get that, Cas, I'm sorry. We'll have your angelic marriage if that's what you want, okay?" Dean murmured, voice dipping down low and intimate as he stared down at the angel with a smile.

Castiel's face brightened imperceptibly. No one else would have noticed the slight shift in his expression, but Dean always did and was always attuned to however Castiel felt at any given time. He assumed the angel bonding thing he was going to endure would be pretty much the same thing yet on a more higher level. It would bring them closer together and Dean found himself content with that.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel replied, simply, voice purring with contentment.

He stared up at Dean and settled into him, enjoying the feel of Dean's strong arms folding around him and the press of the hunter's firm lips against his own. He closed his eyes and lost himself in that kiss, sucking on Dean's tongue when the hunter slipped it into his mouth. They stood in that position for quite some time, happy just to kiss and to cuddle and spend some time together alone...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-tbc-


	4. Wedding Day

The wedding day finally rolled around and they were all at Bobby's, getting ready for the occasion in separate rooms. Castiel had acquiesced to Dean's wish that they didn't see each other before the angelic bonding ceremony, knowing that it was important to the hunter that they keep some human traditions intact. Sam was helping Castiel to get ready in one part of the house, while Bobby was waiting a little grouchily for Dean. The hunter was currently fussing with his tie, jerking it from side to side in an attempt to get it to lay flat around his neck. He cursed and ripped it free before starting again.

"Jesus, Dean, you're gonna strangle yourself if you're not careful," Bobby said, as he watched from the sidelines.

Dean only grunted and tried to settle his tie again to no effect. Bobby sighed and came forward, a gruff grunt escaping his lips as he straightened Dean's tie out for him. He grunted again at Dean's curses that he could do it himself, yet he couldn't help but smile over the fact that Dean let him do it anyway.

"There you go, son, you're straight now," Bobby said, when the tie was to his satisfaction.

He rested one hand on Dean's shoulder and looked at him, shaking his head slowly at the younger hunter.

"What?" Dean asked, wondering what Bobby was looking at and found so disagreeable.

"You. You're all grown up now, getting married. I'm proud of you, boy. I think you've picked a good one with Cas, just so you know," Bobby said, gently, with an appreciative nod at Dean. "I hope you have a happy life with him."

"I will. Thanks Bobby," Dean said, voice quiet and thoughtful for a change and he smiled as he thought of Castiel

Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder proudly, before he said - "Cas is down in the living room. He's waiting for you."

"How's he dressed? Does he look alright?" Dean asked, feeling the first stir of nervousness flutter in his belly at the thought.

"How should I know whether he looks alright or not, Dean?" Bobby immediately said, with a lift to his eyebrows.

He sighed when Dean stared at him pointedly, before the elder hunter said - "He looks fine. He's dressed up smart and all for you. Go get him, kid. Don't be nervous."

Dean opened his mouth, trying to protest against nervousness, but instead he changed his mind at the last minute, before saying - "Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. Now get moving. Cas won't wait forever," Bobby said, with a chuckle.

"He will for me," Dean said, with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, he will at that, Now go," Bobby laughed, pushing at Dean's arm to get him to move.

Dean laughed, before finally moving and he heard Bobby following soon after down to the living room. Dean hesitated on the threshold before entering the room, staring at Castiel who was already there, waiting as Bobby had said. Dean held his breath at the sight of his lover, no longer wearing Jimmy's tan coat or black suit; instead he was wearing another black suit edged with velvet and a purple tie that fell over his bright white shirt. His hair looked freshly washed and soft, brushed up into a cowlick at the front, making the angel look even more like an angel than ever before. The sun chose that moment to stream in through the window, highlighting Castiel's head like a halo.

Castiel stared at Dean intently, a small smile curling his lips as he watched Dean walk closer, closing the distance between them swiftly. He thought Dean looked very handsome in his dark suit and striped tie and he held his hands out to him in greeting. His smile brightened when Dean took them and leant in for a kiss. Castiel purred against Dean's lips and smiled when the hunter finally pulled away.

"You look gorgeous, Cas," Dean murmured, so that only Castiel could hear.

"Thank you, Dean. So do you," Castiel replied, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled.

Dean looked over at Sam then Bobby and smiled as they looked on with proud expressions on their faces. Sam nodded and Bobby grinned proudly as the elder Winchester turned back to Castiel, who was staring at him hopefully.

"How do we do this, Cas?" Dean asked, softly, cupping Castiel's cheek gently and cradling him against his body with his free arm.

"We kiss, and I touch you, here," and Castiel laid his hand over Dean's handprint scar burned into his flesh so many months ago.

"Sounds easy enough. Then what?" Dean asked.

"You open yourself up to me and you give yourself wholly to me," Castiel said, voice gentle yet his command was clear, hesitancy in his eyes as though he still half expected Dean to pull away.

"Okay," Dean said, nodding slowly, refusing to back down now, even though the prospect still was scary for him.

Castiel waited, watched him for a short time, before he nodded, satisfied that Dean was serious and that he wanted to go through with this. He leant in, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against Dean's, eyelashes fluttering against the hunter's cheek. He prised Dean's mouth open with his tongue, licked his way into the hunter's mouth as his hand tightened against Dean's upper arm.

Dean didn't protest, just went along with what Castiel was doing and tried to relax as much as he could despite his nervousness. He moaned at the first feel of Castiel's essence reaching into him and he felt himself soaring up to meet him instinctively. He felt rather than heard Castiel purr his satisfaction, pleasure roiling between them as their souls met, entwined and a bright light glowed around them. Dean heard the faint sounds of angels singing, harps and bells joining in with the heavenly choirs and he relaxed still further into Castiel's arms.

His eyes fluttered open, stared blindly at the ceiling as he felt Castiel's soul wrap around his own and he gave himself up willingly to him, tickling warmth pouring through every fiber of his being as he felt his senses mingling and merging with Castiel's.

Castiel felt Dean succumb willingly, purred louder still in happiness as he explored every piece of Dean's body and soul, settled in his mind and encouraged Dean to push back without words. He felt the hunter inside him, reaching for him blindly and wrapping strands of himself through Catsiel's essence gladly. He felt their souls, their minds, their very beings mesh together, link in places they both didn't know existed, two halves making one whole like the most perfect of jigsaws.

The glow slowly faded as the bond became complete, yet still they kissed, further sealing the deal between them. Castiel's hand dropped away from Dean's arm and he was supported by the hunter's embrace. Dean finally drew away, eyes unfocussed and misty as Castiel leant his forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily. Castiel could still feel Dean inside him, was hyper-aware of him and he felt Dean's pleasure and contentment through being joined with Castiel.

Dean stroked the back of the angel's head, marvelling at the perfect beauty of Castiel still coiled tight inside him and he felt such connection there, such perfection and unadulterated love for him and he knew Castiel could feel his own love for the angel in his arms. There were no boundaries now between them and his soul soared and took Castiel with him. The angel looked up, met Dean's gaze and smiled, eyes brightening as he gave Dean a quick peck on the lips proudly.

"We're now bonded," he said, relief evident in his voice.

Sam and Bobby cheered, clapped the happy couple as they turned to grin at them, arms still wrapped securely around each other's bodies. They looked awed, cowed slightly by the sights they'd seen before them, yet proud over the fact that they would be the only ones to witness the sight of Castiel and Dean getting married, soul bonded for eternity. Sam wondered if they would be the only humans to ever witness something like that ever again and suspected they would be.

Bobby handed over the wedding bands, an indulgence Dean had insisted upon to show the world the physical aspect of their marriage. Castiel had agreed and he stood waiting while Dean slipped on his ring and kissed him gently. Dean was grinning lopsidedly, one tear tracking down his cheek as Castiel slipped the matching band on Dean's finger, before the hunter wiped his tear away messily with his hand.

Bobby and Sam watched the exchange proudly, before Sam disappeared to bring in beer and food. They ate and drank, chatting happily before Dean and Castiel had to leave for their honeymoon. Bobby had paid for them to spend a night at a lush hotel nearby after both Dean and Castiel had indicated they didn't need anything more than that as either a honeymoon or a wedding gift. They lingered, still chatting long after the beer and the food had finished until it was time to finally leave ...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
-tbc-


	5. Married Name

Sam sought Dean out just before the happy couple left for their honeymoon and stared at him silently.

"What?" Dean asked, as he packed the last of his bags into the Impala's trunk.

"So you're a married man now," Sam said, with a wry smile. "How's it feel?"

"The bonding? It was really - beautiful, actually," Dean said, and he smiled wistfully at the memories. "I can still feel Cas there, inside me. It's just - indescribably perfect."

Sam fell silent, at that, before he stared down at the ground at his feet, scuffing the toe of one boot against the ground. Dean waited patiently, staring at his brother and wondering what else he had to say.

"Good luck, dude. I think you're a great couple," Sam said, awkwardly, as though he still had something else to say.

"What are you trying to say to me, Sammy?" Dean asked, staring at him curiously.

"Are you gonna take his name or is he gonna take yours?" Sam suddenly asked, looking confused and hopelessly lost.

"What?" Dean asked, wondering if he'd just heard right.

"You heard," Sam replied, looking stupid now.

"Is that all you're worried about? I thought you were gonna tell me to look after Cas or something. Treat him right and don't chase after anyone else," Dean commented. "But no, you're worried about our married name."

Dean shook his head at his brother, before he conceded - "It's a good question actually. He's gonna take mine. I don't think he has a surname to speak of so he's Castiel Winchester."

Sam nodded at that and grinned, dimples flashing in his cheeks in approval.

"That's good, Dean. Enjoy yourself, won't you?" he said, clapping his brother on his arm and turning to walk away.

"We will," Dean murmured, looking up and over at Castiel when he felt the angel approaching him.

"I like Castiel Winchester," was the first thing Castiel said upon stopping in front of Dean.

Sam heard his words and walked off laughing, hands pushed deep into his jacket pockets.

"You heard? I can't keep anything from you now, can I?" Dean asked, with a laugh as he leant in to kiss his husband gently.

He felt Castiel's pleasure and contentment and answered with his own, felt the trust and love exchanged between them before he encouraged his husband into the car with a single thought and slight pressure on his arm. He climbed behind the wheel and started the Impala, before he set off on the journey towards their hotel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
-tbc-


	6. Wedding Night

Dean turned round and took in their lush surroundings, surprised by the lushness of their hotel room. He'd never stayed in anything quite so beautiful before, more used to crappy, second rate motel rooms at the best of times. He grinned and flumped down on the large double bed, supporting his weight on his hands spread behind him. Castiel was watching him intently, hopeful look brightening when the hunter turned his attention and his grin onto him.

"I could get used to this, Cas," Dean said, with relish.

Castiel didn't reply, just glanced around the room as though he was taking it in for the first time. Dean watched him and chuckled as the angel gave an almost imperceptible shrug and thought to himself that Castiel didn't really have anything to really compare it to, other than the brief glimpses of the usual Winchester fare whenever he zapped in to their motel rooms.

"Come here, Cas. I wanna kiss my husband," Dean said, raising one hand to waggle his fingers at the angel enticingly and Castiel came forward obediently.

The angel settled beside Dean and looked upon him with liquid blue eyes swimmingly large in his face and Dean leant in, pressed his lips against Castiel's warm mouth eagerly, murmuring with pleasure when the angel responded chastely. They continued to kiss and Dean felt Castiel slowly relax by degrees, kiss becoming looser and more natural against his mouth. Dean could feel Castiel's pleasure through their bond, contentment meeting Dean's own happiness as they continued kissing languidly.

The hunter slipped his hand beneath Castiel's suit jacket and expected the angel to pull away but he didn't. Instead Dean was the one who pulled away from Castiel's kiss, but left his hand resting upon Castiel's side, feeling the warmth from the angel's body seeping through his white shirt.

"Are you happy?" Dean asked, transfixed by the closeness of his new husband, the sight of his lush lips parted and the liquidness of his tender gaze.

He knew how Castiel felt, could feel Castiel's happiness through their link, yet he needed Castiel to say the words aloud, to indulge his human side for a while.

"Yes, Dean, I feel very happy," Castiel replied, immediately, contentment shining behind his bright blue gaze.

"Good. So am I," Dean murmured, cupping Castiel's cheek before leaning in to press another kiss to his husband's soft sweet mouth. "I love you."

Castiel murmured that he loved Dean too, looking down as Dean slowly started to undress him, gaze flickering up to Castiel's face every now and then as though seeking permission to do so. When the angel didn't protest and started to help him with his shirt buttons, Dean grinned and carried on. They exchanged soft kisses every so often, hands caressing each other's bodies slowly and languidly, breath harsh and needy against the air between them.

Dean crowded into Castiel, slipped off his jacket and his unbuttoned shirt and let them fall to the ground. His gaze travelled over Castiel's upper body, at the expanse of slightly tanned skin and he pressed his hands against the angel's hips gently. Castiel looked smaller without his clothing, surprisingly slender yet so beautiful, stripped bare of the normal trappings of every day life as the angel slowly shed his pants and boxers.

Castiel stood there awkwardly, watching as Dean undressed slowly in front of him and they stared at each other when they were both naked. They both seemed uncertain as to what to do next, unwilling to make the first move in case they spoiled everything between them.

To Dean, their relationship meant so much more than sex, even though they hadn't slept together yet and he was frightened that the act would change things drastically. The angel sighed, knowing what Dean was thinking, before he closed the distance between them. He cupped Dean's face between his slightly trembling hands and spoke.

"This won't change anything, Dean," he said, deep voice sincere. "We don't even have to do this if you don't want to."

Dean nearly backed away, nearly turned Castiel away even though he knew the sex was traditional on the wedding night.

"I don't want to fuck anything up between us, Cas," Dean admitted, felt a stab of fear pass through their bond.

Castiel felt Dean's fear wash over him and he soothed the hunter gently, before he allowed Dean to feel his own fear through their link.

"You won't, you can't. It's alright to admit you're afraid, Dean. I'm scared, too," Castiel said, gently, casting his eyes to the floor as Dean rested his hands on the angel's naked hips.

Dean sighed through his nose, thinking over everything that had passed between them, of the fact that Castiel was still a virgin and felt twice as scared as he was. He sighed again and became lost in Castiel's deep blue eyes when the angel stared intently up at him again.

"We're married, now, Dean. There's no way you could mess up a thing, now. I would not have married you if I didn't love you completely," Castiel said before smiling softly at him.

Dean smiled at that and relaxed slightly into Castiel's arms, wrapping his own arms around Castiel's slender body. He turned his head slightly and kissed Castiel's cheek, rubbing his naked back and sighing into his hair gently. He felt Castiel settle into him further, muscles relaxing against him as their bodies aligned perfectly.

"You're right," Dean murmured. "I'm just - I don't know, sweetheart. I didn't ever consider myself the marrying type until I met you. I'm a different man now. I don't wanna force anything on you; I'd like to think our relationship's greater than that."

"You're not forcing anything on me and I won't allow you to think like that. If there's anything I don't want you to do, I will tell you. Plus you'll feel it," Castiel said, meeting Dean's gaze head on. "No recriminations."

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied with a sigh. "No recriminations, huh?"

Castiel shook his head slowly, eyes never leaving Dean's face for an instant. Dean smiled lopsidedly at that, before leaning in to steal a quick kiss and nuzzled his nose against the angel's. Castiel sighed, hand resting against the back of Dean's head as he felt Dean slowly walk him over to the bed. Dean watched as Castiel climbed up onto the bed, to lay back against the covers to stare hopefully up at him.

Dean felt a surge of love, satisfaction, contentment pass through him at the sight Castiel made spread out before him and he climbed up onto the bed beside him. He couldn't believe he'd come so far, had actually gotten married with the intention of settling down for good. If someone had told him he'd do that a year ago, he would have laughed. Now he was grateful for every moment he spent in married life, even though they'd been married less than a day.

Castiel watched him as he crawled up onto the bed, to settle between his legs and moaned softly as Dean's mouth suckled gently at his neck, tongue wet against his skin. He didn't know what to expect, yet knew that he trusted Dean implicitly. He cradled the hunter in his arms, sighed as he felt Dean's mouth move further down his body, lips and teeth marking him wherever they landed.

Dean murmured in satisfaction against Castiel's naked body, revelling in how soft the skin was, fragranced slightly with soap and aftershave. He was determined to take his time with the angel, to make sure everything was perfect and enjoyable for the both of them.

"How d'you like being a married man, Cas?" Dean murmured as he licked slowly at Castiel's hip, tongue lingering and mouth sucking on the ridge of his hipbone gently.

"I love it. I love you," Castiel murmured, voice breathy and strained as Dean moved lower, nuzzling against the angel's erection teasingly.

Dean chuckled when Castiel whined deep in his throat, a surprised note mingled with one of arousal as though the sensations were unexpected yet desirable all at the same time.

"You like that, huh, baby?" Dean murmured, before licking his way up Castiel's shaft, suckling teasingly against the crown of Castiel's cock.

"Yes, please don't stop," Castiel murmured, as though frightened Dean would pull away and leave him stranded.

Dean chuckled and sucked him back slowly, felt every inch of Castiel fill his mouth with pleasurable weight. He was surprised at how nice Castiel felt, how right he felt and he couldn't help feeling the pleasure roil through him that he was sucking off his own husband now. His eyes drifted closed and he concentrated on taking it slow, making Castiel's first time perfect and something to treasure and remember.

Dean's name whined in Castiel's throat as the angel's deft fingers grappled with the silken sheets beneath them, breath harsh and raspy in his constricted throat at the emotions flooding his unsuspecting system. He whined out Dean's name again, hips moving instinctively as he fucked his dick into Dean's mouth, echoing Dean's bobbing head languidly with movements of his hips.

Dean murmured a pleasured note against Castiel's cock, made the angel shudder beneath him before the inexperienced angel came, flooded Dean's mouth with his thick release. Dean pulled off Castiel's soft member, swallowing his release and wiping the remainder from his lips with the back of his hand.

Wordlessly he left Castiel for a moment, retrieved his lube from his bag before returning to the bed and his angel. Castiel's cerulean blue eyes tracked every movement, plump lips parted and tongue flickering every so often to lick at dry lips slowly. Dean leant in for a slow, sweet kiss before drawing away, and spreading lube over his fingers in wet stripes.

He angled the angel's legs wider apart, waited while Castiel settled down again before sweeping his fingers against Castiel's tight little hole. Castiel looked up into Dean's face and felt the hunters nervousness through their link and sent reassuring notes to him, telling him wordlessly that everything was alright. Dean's eyes flickered up to the angel's, a soothed smile crossing his face before he leant into Castiel's body.

Castiel hissed when he felt Dean's finger's breaching him, pushing past the tight ring of muscles and his hole clenched painfully against Dean's finger. The hunter soothed him, shushing him until the angel settled down, before spreading him wider slowly now. Castiel moaned, hips slowly starting to rise and fall from the bed as Dean's movements became smoother, gentler, more enjoyable and he mourned the loss of the pressure inside him when the hunter finally pulled away.

He watched, languid blue eyes lazy and hooded as he watched Dean spread lube over his erect dick, a frown of concentration marring the hunter's forehead and pulling his brows low over stormy green eyes. Castiel waited patiently, hand slung out beside him and moaned when Dean covered his body with his more muscular one. He angled his legs wider still at Dean's insistence, staring trustingly up into Dean's face as the hunter started to slowly penetrate him.

Castiel felt tight against Dean's cock, as the hunter eased inside his lover's ass slowly, penetrating him carefully so as not to hurt him. Castiel whimpered a little, the skin around his eyes tightening as Dean stopped, resting and staring into his lover's face with concern.

"You alright, sweetheart? We can stop," Dean offered and smiled when Castiel shook his head fervently.

"No, Dean, don't stop. I want this, I want you," the angel said, breathlessly, words turning into an aroused moan when Dean slowly started penetrating him again.

Dean felt Castiel slowly relax against him although he still didn't lose that delicious tightness that felt so good against his erection. Dean rested a while, let Castiel adjust to having him inside him, before he started rolling his hips gently against Castiel's. He kept every movement purposefully slow, languid, eyes resting upon Castiel's face to measure his reactions to everything he was doing.

Castiel seemed to be enjoying having Dean inside him, slowly moving into him and Dean grew a little more confident with him, knew that he wasn't hurting him or making him uncomfortable. He moaned Castiel's name finally, movements smoothing out and becoming more natural and Castiel answered with a pleasured groan. Still, Dean kept his movements slow, careful, measured, groaned when Castiel's hands rested lightly on his back, stroking over inch of Dean's skin tenderly.

Castiel was soft and warm, so responsive and felt so good beneath him, and Dean groaned loudly, moaned his name and told him he loved him repeatedly. Castiel responded every time, with repetitions of loving him too, of needing him, soulful aroused moans breaking from his throat gently. Their bodies were well suited, fitted together like they were meant to be, beautiful lines molding together like two halves of a whole. Their souls knitted together further still, blending in hot red waves of blinding light and they both cried out at the contact. Dean's heart soared and he felt the faintest brush of Castiel's wings against his naked skin.

He toppled over the edge, filled Castiel with spurts of his hot seed, Castiel's name dragged harshly from his throat as he came. He shuddered against him and laid still, forehead resting against Castiel's shoulder wearily, soft member still sheathed inside Castiel's ass. He felt the angel's hand rubbing at Castiel's cock lazily, before he felt the hot splash of Castiel's come coating his abdomen, splashing back onto Castiel's skin and marking them both.

He sighed and raised his head to press a kiss to Castiel's sweet mouth, all open lips and clashing tongues, kiss sloppy and wet and somehow perfect for all its imperfections. He felt safe cradled in Castiel's arms, lucky to be held by a beautiful husband and he smiled against his lover's lips tenderly. Castiel drew away and stared at him a question in his eyes, as though he were asking why Dean was smiling without ever speaking a word.

"I'm just thinking that I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you," Dean said, with a tender smile down at his husband laying beneath him.

Castiel smiled at that and reached up to cup Dean's face between warm hands.

"We haven't gotten through the rest of our honeymoon yet," Castiel pointed out, liquid blue eyes tender and gentle.

"Well, we'll have to sort that out won't we?" Dean said, with a quirk of his eyebrows at his angel.

Castiel smiled ethereally at that and Dean felt his contentment bouncing through their link. He knew that Castiel was happy to stay there, no matter what they did, whether they just talked or made love. Dean smiled and thought himself a lucky man indeed, before he leant down to claim a gentle kiss from Castiel's soft, sweet mouth ...

-fini-


End file.
